Cat and Wolf
by GrimGrave
Summary: "So when exactly had this "interest" taken such a drastic turn? Mei sighed as she ran a hand through thick, green wavy tresses and her wolf pelt let out a low growl. She absentmindedly peered out of the window next to her, locked in thought – thoughts that were yet again revolving entirely around Tanpopo." Mei x Tanpopo, rated M for vague adult themes but mostly fluff T-stuff.


Disclaimer: **Witch Craft Works** and all its characters belong to the writer and illustrator _**Ryū Mizunagi**_. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

**Thanks go to _Supreme Distraction_ for beta-ing!**

_**Cat and Wolf**_

_Mei suspected it had all begun such a long time ago, back when the KMM team had first formed. __**She**__ had caught her interest immediately and, at first, the green-haired girl had only found her mildly interesting. _

_It was rare to meet someone who had actual cat-ears._

_But little by little had the cat-eared, self-proclaimed boss of the group grow on Mei and she started daydreaming, unable to stop thinking about __**her**__: a feline-like girl who was almost a head shorter than Mei with light orange locks of hair framing her facial features so perfectly whilst yellowish catlike orbs peered with a steadfast gaze._

_Hell, as if the cat ears weren't adorable enough, Tanpopo Kuraishi – her name – also always wore a collar with a large cat-bell attached. The only thing missing was a tail…_

_She was indeed thought-provoking to say the least and while harsh, she also knew when to kick back and relax—"firm but fair" was probably the best way to describe her demeanour._

_Mei simply had to know more about her._

**:::::::**

So when exactly had this "interest" taken such a drastic turn?

Mei sighed as she ran a hand through thick, green wavy tresses and her wolf pelt let out a low growl. She absentmindedly peered out of the window next to her, locked in thought – thoughts that were _yet again_ revolving entirely around Tanpopo.

It was annoying, if not infuriating, how her heart skipped whenever said feline was around (which was like almost 24/7) or when she was on Mei's mind.

Without fully knowing exactly when it had happened, her heart reacted to the self-proclaimed leader in such an amative way and, all in all, it was a bittersweet sensation of both delight and ire regarding the unknowing, cat-eared little minx.

The doorknob rattled and the green-haired witch looked back from the window; speak of the devil…

"Hey Mei," the aforementioned leader greeted as she stepped inside the now empty classroom, her cat ears twitching and her bell giving off a faint chime with each step she took.

_´Too cute…´ _Mei thought as she met the cat-eared witch with a stoic expression, masking the smile that threatened to appear. "Oh, Tanpopo-chan. What's up?"

"I'm bored," Tanpopo replied bluntly. "Wanna go for karaoke later?"

_´Another day of relaxation, huh?´_ Mei thought apathetically. "I don't see why not. Are the others coming?"

The dark-blonde girl frowned and shook her head. "Nah, they were all busy. Kotetsu had club activities she wanted to attend, Kanna had to be off somewhere and Rin wasn't in the mood. Still feeling up for it?"

_Babump._

It would just be the two of them wouldn't it? Mei's mind reeled. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest at the thought and she had to supress another smile. "Sure, I don't mind. It could be fun."

Upon seeing Tanpopo grin and cheer, Mei's heart swelled with elation.

_´Too adorable, Tanpopo-chan…´_

**:::::::::**

It would have been more befitting their status as Tower Witches if, instead of singing at a karaoke-bar, they sat down and formulated a plan to kidnap Honoka Takamiya and deliver him to Medusa.

Then again, what would you expect from witches whose team name was _Kemomimi o Mijika de Mederu Dan_ (roughly translated as _Admire the Familiar Animal Ears_)?

Besides, it wasn't like Mei Menowa hated singing—normally there was the five of them having a good time together. Being alone in a small room with no one but your crush however made relaxing a tad bit difficult.

Currently, Tanpopo was singing wholeheartedly to another popular pop-song and Mei found herself staring intently at the feline witch. There was a wicked glint in a dark-green eye; those lips of hers, Mei observed, could be put to better use than singing.

Warmth spread across the green-haired witch's cheeks and she grinned despite the initial embarrassment. It wasn't the first time such lewd thoughts had occurred to her.

Though, she had to be careful; her object of affection was just barely out of arm's reach. And that only made it more difficult.

How would Tanpopo react to her advances? Would she even get them? Countless possibilities and scenarios ran though Mei's head, each one even more bizarre than the last.

Worst case scenario: their friendship would be shattered and she would probably have to leave the KMM gang.

Would Medusa even approve?

Mei froze. If Medusa was against the idea then that would be the end, regardless of the outcome today.

She ran a hand through her hair in silent frustration until she became aware that her friend had stopped singing. Soon enough, the song ended and Tanpopo slumped back into her seat, her face sporting a rosy tint. "How was that, Mei?"

_´Breath-taking…´_ "You're as talented as always, Tanpopo-chan. Then again, you've always enjoyed karaoke bars."

"I need to vent my energy somehow," she replied. "And it's not like we're making any progress with Takamiya-kun. Not with that damn Fire Witch protecting him…" She began flipping through the catalogue of various songs, chrome orbs quickly browsing page after page. "Fucking bitch."

"Not much we can do about as it is," Mei admitted. "She's quite powerful even without Takamiya-kun around to boost her magically. We'll think of something, though."

When Tanpopo merely scoffed with that troubled expression, Mei's heart ached. It hurt her to see her friend frown and mope as she did.

For that reason, she scooted closer to her cat-eared friend and boss, offering her a kind smile when chrome eyes met her single-eyed stare. "Until then, you ought to have some fun. So let's enjoy ourselves in the meantime, okay?"

Fuzzy cat ears perked up and Tanpopo grinned. "Yeah, you're right! Thanks Mei."

_Babump. Babump._

"Anytime, Tanpopo-chan." Mei chastised herself mentally for being all heart when it came to her fellow Tower Witch. It really was only Tanpopo that could render her into a benevolent, tender person and the blonde didn't even know it.

The cat-eared leader was back to browsing the catalogue and Mei sighed, her wolf pelt letting out a soft whimper simultaneously. _´This is unfair… She's sitting just next to me, and yet…´_ A dark-green eye peered at Tanpopo yearningly. _´I can't do anything… As long as she's happy …But, damn it, I wish she would hold me just once!´_

She noticed the other girl shift in her seat, but it wasn't until the smooth cover of the catalogue pressed against her face that the green-haired witch turned her attention back to her crush—

—who was dangerously close! She could smell Tanpopo's faint fragrance: a pleasant mixture of summer berries and jasmine. Mei's cheeks heated up and her heart raced—the urge to just lean in and catch those beautiful pink lips with her own was starting to become irresistible.

"Hey, Mei," Tanpopo began, her eyebrows knitted in a frown. "It's your turn to sing. Hurry up and choose a song."

_´Too close…!´_ Mei's heart was once again beating against her chest, the sound ringing loudly in her ears and blocking out any other noise. _´Shit… she smells nice…´_

"Mei?"

_´Back away already, you idiot!´_ At this point, Mei didn't even know (or care) who she was commanding. _´Just back away…´ _

"Mei, are you ignoring me?"

_**Babump.**_

Why did that single sentence hurt so much?

"Mei!"

As if sensing its mistress's intentions beforehand, the ivory wolf pelt untwisted itself from around her neck and settled itself elsewhere in the room. Before she knew it, Mei had already flung an arm around the cat-eared gang leader—

"Fuck it…"

—and pressed her lips against Tanpopo's in a passionate kiss. Her lips parted in surprise, which allowed Mei to snake her tongue past and explore her crush's oral cavern while she pinned her down on the red sofa.

"_Tanpopo…!"_

As she gasped breathlessly, she met her leader's stare: chrome orbs were widened, cheeks flushed with a scarlet shade, and her breathing was irregular. "M-Mei…! Y-You…"

She kissed the cat girl again, this time more chastely, before putting some space between them. "Forgive me Tanpopo. Allow me to be a bit selfish…"

"M-Mei..."

Another kiss – this one and more passionate than the first – had the cat girl effectively silenced, save a few muffled moans. After what seemed like a short eternity, Mei withdrew for breath and observed her partner again: chrome orbs were heavy lidded, smouldering with lust, and petite hands tugged at the green-haired witch's school uniform in a weak attempt to pull her back down.

Mei smirked and she leant down, kissing Tanpopo chastely on the lips, then the cheek, followed by the throat until she had left a trail of pecks down to her collarbone and gently nipped at supple skin.

"Nyaa?!" Tanpopo cried out. "M-Mei!"

All she got in response was a murmured chuckle and the swirling licks of an agile tongue against sensitive skin.

**::::::::**

"Tanpopo-chan, why are you wearing Mei-chan's pelt?" Kanna inquired, pausing her reading as she glanced curiously at her two friends.

"I-it's warm!"

"But… it's not… cold out…" Rin said barely above that of a whisper as she fidgeted with the pudding she had ordered at the café the KMM gang had decided to stop by.

"I think i-it is c-cold, okay?!"

"Calm down Tanpopo-chan. Why are you so upset, anyway?" Kotetsu asked.

The cat-girl let out a sharp '_hmph'_ and crossed her arms, not bothering to provide an answer. As her teammates gave up and continued talking to each other, she gave the taller witch next to her a glare.

Mei offered a smug expression and winked, enjoying the crimson shade that spread across Tanpopo's cheeks and feeling rather proud of her (hidden) handiwork.

_**FIN**_


End file.
